bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Genesis *Everything is created. Year 0 *User Sarge arrives a few minutes before the beginning of the BZPB multiverse, and witnesses something horrifying. *The Architect and the other Users create the multiverse from many pre-existing universes for a then-unknown purpose. (It later turned out that it was meant to be a giant virtual game). Year 75 *Shattered Mirror Blackout creates the Ta'har race in his image. Year 625 *The Vrai invade the Matoran Universe, resulting in the Great Beings creating Blackout, Starscream, Barricade, Brawl and Bonecrusher to fight off the invaders. The newly created Makuta chase the aliens away, but not before they unleash a virus on Stelt, which slowly begins converting the inhabitants into Vrai. *Caiaphus is exiled from the Matoran Universe for his threats, illegal activities, and failure to defeat the Vrai. He goes to the Shattered Mirror Universe, his new home. *Starscream, Barricade, Brawl and Bonecrusher are placed in stasis pods. Blackout escapes this fate by joining the Brotherhood of Makuta. The Knights of the Blue Sky predict Blackout's future treachery, and make an unsuccessful attempt on his life. *The Reformed Second Brotherhood of Makuta is created. Year 20,576 * Kakamu is naturally created by the Great Beings as one of the Matoran of Metru Nui. He is a Ta-Matoran welder. Year 30,075 *Malygos commits an unknown crime against the nobles of the world, and is placed in the Pit by Zev Raregroove. Year 33,075 *Blackout finds a secret database created by the Order of Mata Nui. He spends his spare time researching it, and eventually discovers the existence of the Users. He is enraged by this discovery, and plans revenge. *Blackout begins recruiting an army of minions to help fulfill his plan. *The Architect enlists the Great Being Okk to create the Shattered Mirror in response to Blackout's gained knowledge. Year 33,105 *Blackout gathers a group of Rahkshi and leads an attack on the Pit, the location of which he previously learnt from the Order database he discovered 30 years earlier, kills the jailer, and escapes with several prisoners, including Malygos. Year 33,110 *An Order of Mata Nui operative discovers who broke Malygos out of the Pit, and attempts to inform his superiors. Before he can do this, however, he is killed by Blackout. Year 33,580 *The Arcturus core technology is invented by Makuta Treyiah. Two prototypes are placed on Treyiah's ship in order to power it. They eventually aid in his demise, and are much later used to power the Thunder Arrow, Nemesis, Airship One, and eventually Darkmount. Year 34,080 *Blackout finds out that Treyiah has been attempting to discover information about his plan, and kills him by tossing him into one of the Arcturus cores on board his ship. Year 40,080 *Kakamu joins the Brotherhood of Makuta. *The events of BZPower Battles: Peace for our time take place. Year 41,080 *The Shadow Proclamation is formed, and declares war on the Vrai. Year 50,080 *The Makuta Anima are sent to map the newly discovered island of Shinobi-Nui, and encounter the Toa Idiotas. The BZPower epic "Tales of the Makuta Anima", written by Master of the Anima: Ynot, takes place around this time. Year 68,060 *Maelstrom is captured by Liquid Ocelot, and is mutated into a bizarre Vortixx-robot hybrid. Year 90,080 *Blackout becomes Teridax's second-in-command. *Makuta Katawa begins his illegal experiments, and creates the Bount. Teridax orders Blackout to execute him, but in reality, Blackout simply drives the scientist to the point of near-death, and uses him as a source of energy for his secret lab. *The Bount are exiled to Earth. Year 98,580 *Makuta Ynot becomes the first known Makuta to leave Aqua Magna. He spends the next one thousand years in another dimension, studying the universe. While there, he discovers many things. Year 99,080 *Blackout first encounters Zev Raregroove. *Blackout discovers the Master Sword. *The Knights of the Blue Sky are assassinated by Blackout. Year 99,580 *Makuta Ynot returns from his travels around the universe, just in time to help Blackout fight Zev. *Uterio Di Armechio is named leader of the Knights of the Great Beings by Angonce. Year 100,060 *Malygos exiles Teridax to another dimension, allowing Blackout to take his place. Year 100,079 (Note: The events of these six months were erased due to Blackout's use of the Vahi Cube.) *Icarax is assassinated at Blackout's order. *The Five Kings Treaty is signed, dividing up the universe between Blackout, Malygos, Duke Hydraxis, and two other kings, and preventing Blackout from proceeding any further with his plan. *The human scientist Monarch attempts to create an army to conquer the universe by kidnapping super-powered beings. When he captures Kakamu, Blackout hunts him down and kills him. *Blackout hires the ex-Dark Hunter Voporak to steal the Kanohi Vahi, Mask of Time. Kakamu, unaware of the identity of Voporak's employer, tries to stop him, but is stopped by Blackout revealing himself. Blackout creates the Vahi Cube. *The Icarus satellite weapon is created. Malygos immediately attempts to sabotage it. *The Fallen tries to free himself from his dimensional prison with the help of fellow Heralds of Unicron Xintun and Xaaron. He succeeds in doing so, but Ynot destroys his body soon thereafter. *The Toa-Skakdi war is instigated by Kakamu, at Malygos' request. *Blackout uses the Vahi Cube to rewind time by six months. Year 100,080 *Blackout swiftly takes over the Matoran Universe, and brainwashes the Matoran into building Darkmount. *Blackout contacts Le Chiffre's tribe of Agori and Glatorian, and offers to help them get revenge for their persecution at the hands of the other Bara Magna tribes. *Le Chiffre, having obtained weapons from Blackout and Minuteman, begins to prepare for war. *The Icarus satellite weapon is rebuilt. *Earth and Bara Magna are destroyed using unstable hadrium, and two and a half billion people on Coridan VI are killed when Darkmount attacks it. *The few remaining Makuta remaining loyal to Icarax are eliminated, leaving Blackout as the undisputed leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta. *The Battle of Impel Down occurs, and Blackout and his entire fleet are trapped in the Muta-Gaath Nebula by a Goa'uld core bomb. *Caiaphus kills SM Klak, and is chased by SM Tahar'ok for 40,000 years, then returns to the main universe to Krustallos, where he reunites with Nadle and his Shadow Toa army. *Ynot leaves the Makuta Anima and spends 50,000 years afloat Year 149,454 *The Krustallos colony is destroyed, and Jorten is tormented. Caiaphus's body is destroyed by Tahar'ok, and the Apprentices of Caiaphus form, spending the next 626 years training. Year 149,780 *The Apprentices attack a Blackout loyalist base. Their numbers are decimated, leaving a select few. Reformation, and Caiaphus's physical return follow. Year 150,080 *Ynot returns from his isolation *The Galactic Federation has been formed. *The Matoran species has colonized Impel Down and renamed it Mata Nui II, in honour of the Great Spirit. *The seal placed on the Muta-Gaath Nebula 50,000 years earlier shatters, freeing Blackout and his army. *Klak meets Zev, and later, TMV, and approaches Caiaphus's temple, becoming part of the Apprentices *Much later, he leaves the group, and begins to fight with them in many conflicts, including the Battle of Conquistadores v. Apprentices of Caiaphus. *Blackout goes on a massive rampage throughout the universe, eventually ending in the activation of the Pandorica and the slow destruction of the BZPB universe. *Blackout and his armies cross over into the BZPower universe, destroying a lot of stuff, heavily wounding the Architect, and running away from Unicron. *Unicron and Primus have a huge fight. *Apprentices of Caiaphus have dwindled to minuscule numbers, Caiaphus feared dead. Original AoC is later disbanded. *Blackout activates the Chamber of Secrets, and uses it to destroy Unicron and drain his powers. *F-Klak reveals himself to Klak at some point in this year. *Using his new Unicron powers and a gigantic body built from Darkmount parts, Blackout attempts yet again to destroy the Architect and lay claim to the Keruvim, but is stopped when Kakamu sacrifices himself to destroy his new body. *Blackout is captured by Ynot and imprisoned inside the Ironclad. However, he distracts everyone by summoning Dark Knights, and breaks out. *Uterio Di Armechio convinces Angonce and most of the Council of the Great Beings to declare war on the universe. Year 150,081 *The Uterio War rages across the BZPB multiverse, and is eventually brought to an end at the Battle of Mordor. *Osseron, previous Uterio War veteran, joins ZFT in the latter period of the war. *The New World Order Arc begins, showing the rise of Ultron , ZFT, MECH, Figlio, and the return of Caiaphus and Rahn . *User Sarge messes with his powers and goes back in time. He then returns to his time, and begins his adventures around the universe, discovering more about the history behind BZPB. *Ragnarok occurs *Malygos returns. Category:BZPB